Karma
by Luna's Emporium
Summary: Fem!Robin always seems to be getting herself into trouble in a million different ways. At this point, Bruce and Selina should hardly be surprised, Delilah isn't going to learn anytime soon, but karma is certainly going to bite her back. (Batfam.) Rated T for safety.


**I don't own anything! This scene if from Boy Meets World season 2 episode 2, but I put it into the batfamily! Fem!Robin, Delilah Grayson.**

Bruce and Selina made their way hastily up the many stairs of the Manor, heading for Delilah's room, and you better bet that she was going to be in big trouble after this. Delilah was just laying her head on her pillow, he eyelids drooping after her particularly frustrating day, when her room door was thrown open a little too viciously, and Bruce and Selina sprung in.

"Ugh! Hello!" Delilah quickly sprung up as a little voice in the back of her head told her that she knew this was going to happen.

"You want to tell us anything?" Selina quickly let out, before Bruce could get a chance to open his mouth.

"Uh not yet." Delilah answered, not sure as to what Selina was referring to, but as she had caused quite a lot of trouble these past few days, she couldn't be too careful. Delilah's eyebrows rose as Selina held up a small dangly earring, and she instantly knew who it belonged to. "Now I got something to tell you." Delilah confessed, her head nudging to the side slightly, as a look of 'You're not supposed to know about that' fell on her face.

"Alfred found this in the library sofa. What was it you wanted to tell us?" Selina crossed her arms as she looked sternly at the 16-year-old in front of her. Bruce's face, however seemed to be the opposite which was a very strange sight to see.

"I just wanted to say, happy birthday, Selina. The other one's on layaway." Delilah said innocently, but Selina's face read that she didn't buy it one bit. Time to come clean. "Nothing happened between me and Rebecca, if that's what you're thinking." She stared Selina in the eyes, hoping it would help persuade her.

"Why should we believe that nothing happened?" Selina asked, her stern look falling a slight bit as she seemed to calm down.

"Look at my face. Do I look happy?" The girl spat out as she leaned, a look of pure seriousness on her face. And she was completely serious.

"Nothing happened." Bruce interjected as he read Delilah's expression, but Selina pushed forward.

"Well, I'd like to know what you were doing bringing a girl that we don't know into the Manor. And don't give us some lame-o excuse like, she wanted a tour of the house." Selina didn't drop the topic and pursued on with her questioning. Delilah raised her eyebrows to this. If Selina wanted an excuse, she would give it to her.

"OK. We were on the roof replacing tiles when we fell through the ceiling, and luckily the sofa broke our fall." Delilah laughed slightly at herself, but Bruce and Selina didn't look very impressed.

"Delilah, you're in some big trouble here." Bruce sighed out. Jason, who had heard the commotion, pottered into the room and plopped himself down at the bottom of Delilah's bed.

"Hey, go easy on her, I need this sister. She taught me how to get what I want from a girl." Jason said and Delilah's eyes widened significantly. Selina's arms nearly flared from her sides as Bruce's face morphed into one of shock, looking off onto the side slightly.

"Excuse me?" Selina freaked out slightly, looking between the 3 other participants in the room.

"She taught me how to get a date, and it worked big-time." Jason answered innocently, the 12-year-old not understanding the panic in the situation.

"Oh, I see, and who is this girl?" Selina responded, crossing her arms again as she did so. Jason's smile fell from his face suddenly, as reality hit him. Meanwhile, Delilah buried her head in her hands, and proceeded to groan into them. She was so going to get murdered by her parents.

"Uh, I don't know her name." Jason 'fessed up, looking down at his feet, guiltily.

"You don't know her name?" Bruce inquired softly.

"Not yet, but I'm gonna find out before I make any type of commitment." Jason promised, looking directly into Bruce's eyes, making his point clear as he moved his arms out for emphasis.

"How can you manage to ask a girl out if you don't know her name?" Bruce shook his head.

"All part of Delilah's fool proof method." Jason's smile grew again, nodding with excitement at the thought of the method. Delilah knew that she needed to act quickly if she wanted to get out of this with all of her limbs.

"Jason, get the phone." Delilah shouted quickly, thinking fast, but not as smart. Her attempt was fruitless, as she was ignored.

"Oh, Delilah has a fool proof method?" Selina and Bruce shared a look, both had their eyebrows raised.

"Ring! Ring!" Delilah was nudged up the back of the head by Selina, as she rolled her eyes. Delilah's desperation for a distraction showing.

"Go ahead, Jason." Bruce let Jason continue.

"All right, first you pick a girl, any girl."

"Just any-ol-body?" Bruce asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, then you pretend you're interested in her, now you don't really have to be interested in her, I thought you did, but Delilah said it wasn't necessary." It was Jason's turn to shrug this time, as he ratted Delilah out without knowing it.

"Ring!" Delilah cried out, as Jason dug her a deeper hole to get out of.

"That's what you told him?" Selina spun back around on Delilah in shock.

"What? Does it matter what I told him? I'm dead." Delilah said dramatically with added hand flares.

"You had the big talk with her a few months ago, what did you tell her?" Bruce turned to Selina suddenly, his mind going to the question.

"Not that! How can you think I'd tell her that?" Selina nearly shouted back.

"Jason, I know you look up to your sister, but I want you to go to one of us for advice on this subject. Delilah has some explaining to do about her own behaviour with girls lately." Bruce said to Jason as he smiled awkwardly.

"I know." He said slowly.

"What do you know?" Selina asked quickly, as if to pry the information out of him with speed.

"Pretty much everything. I kind of walked in on them." Jason nudged his head to one side as he he shrugged with one shoulder.

 _"Amazing grace."_ Delilah began to sing, as the hole she was in just kept getting deeper and deeper.

"Of Delilah and her friend in our room? How could this happen?" Bruce raised his hands to his temples as he asked.

"Bruce, Rebecca sat down on the sofa and went like this." Delilah patted the space on her bed beside her lightly.

"Oh, so this is her fault, and you bear no responsibility?" Bruce and Selina shared another look.

"Clearly, I should have locked the door." Delilah looked to Jason, as the statement was clearly directed towards him.

"Delilah, you're missing the point." Bruce pointed out.

"No, I know the point, Bruce. I should have controlled myself, but nothing happened." Delilah said again, not sure if her parents believed her or not.

"Delilah, Delilah, you are in so deep." Bruce rubbed his forehead, signalling that a headache was coming on.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I mean, I'm really, really s-" Bruce covered her mouth, stopping her from continuing and he procced to speak.

"You know, for thousands of years, parents have said to their kids, 'Don't rush into this,' and the kids have always said, 'Yeah, sure, OK.' I didn't understand my parents till this very moment, and you won't understand me till you're a parent, which won't be for a very long time!" Delilah nodded quickly, slightly afraid from the look Bruce was currently sending her.

"Bruce?" Jason asked.

"Learn her name!" Bruce turned around to Jason and snapped at him.

"Yes, sir." Jason shied back.

"As for you-" Bruce turned to face Delilah again, but before he could continue, she spoke quickly.

"Rebecca. Her name was Rebecca." Delilah rushed in.

"Is that all you know about her?" Bruce's tuff dementor faded, as Delilah deflated.

"Well, not too much more, I guess." Delilah confessed.

"Does that make you feel good?" Bruce asked.

"No, it doesn't." Delilah hung her head in slight shame and quilt.

"Delilah, every once in a while, let your brain in on what the rest of you is doing." Selina put in, sighing as she also deflated.

"Are you two both clear on this?" Delilah nodded, but Jason looked confused.

"But if I can't use Delilah's method, then how do I get a girl to say hi?" Jason looked between Bruce and Selina.

"Jason?" Bruce said.

"Yeah?"

"What did you know about girls before your sister's excellent advice?" He inquired.

"I didn't know anything." Jason said sadly.

"Why don't you just go with that?" Bruce finished, as he looked at Selina, and they walked out of the room together. Jason smiled slightly, as Delilah groaned, throwing pillow over her face and another at Jason, chasing him out of the room. She could _finally_ get some sleep now.


End file.
